


the stubborn grace of being loved regardless

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mental Link, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Sex, What's the opposite of a slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: "What do you intend?"They're the first words Loki's said since he'd awoken on the floor."A show, what else?" Tony grins and leans down.---An AU where even in the chaos of the invasion of New York, soulmates find each other.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 390
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	the stubborn grace of being loved regardless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/gifts).



> Title comes from [Bowerbird](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-fMk1MjvBc) by molly ofgeography.  
> Written for the Frostiron Holiday Exchange.   
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome.

Tony's eyes burn as he catches the missile about to destroy New York. It bucks and he has to adjust his speed to keep it steady. 

"Sir," Jarvis says, "your ey-"

"Not now, Jarvis," Tony interrupts, "Just plot me a course and get ready. If I don't get this thing through, nothing else will matter."

A pause.

"Diverting all remaining power to thrusters," Jarvis says. 

Tony's arms shake from the strain of the battle, from holding the thing of death on his back, from all the hits and scrapes he's had in the last few days. He really wishes he could be back in his Tower right now. There's a pull, a longing for it, but it's not quite strong enough to snap him from the insanity that he has to do first. 

Jarvis is saying something in his ear, but Tony can't even register what it is as he puts everything he's got into directing the missile upwards. 

And he sees -

He sees Nothing and the Void and so many ships and -

And his lungs are burning as much as his eyes are from the explosion that blooms in front of him. The ringing in his ears grows even as Jarvis' voice stutters and quiets and his suit loses power. 

He falls and the last thing he feels is _relief_. 

\---

Tony stutters awake with a gasp, something in the back of his mind echoing it. He blinks the sunlight from his eyes, squinting. 

The relief of the others surrounding him is so palpable that he runs his mouth, barely registering what he's saying. _Shawarma_ and _good job, guys_ , and it's not until Steve implies they have unfinished business that he remembers Loki. 

"Right, back to the Tower then," he says, grunting as he gets up. His spine feels broken in three places as does the rest of him, but he manages to stand with Thor's help. Their walk to the Tower is made in silence, all of them far too tired to chatter much. 

They meet Natasha on the stairs. She's still holding the Scepter. She glances his way and her expression shutters for the briefest of moments. 

Tony wants to ask, but the desire to get into the penthouse is stronger. It's an ache inside his chest that doesn't subside until he sees Loki's crumpled form against the stairs. From the looks of it, he'd tried to crawl away from the crater left in the middle of Tony's floor and passed out halfway through. 

He's still alive though, which is a strange relief. Loki's breaths are slow and deep, but his eyelashes are fluttering as he struggles for wakefulness. Tony's own heart is trying to beat out of his chest. 

By silent agreement, he and the rest of the Avengers spread out, weapons trained on Loki and wait for him to wake. It might have made more sense to cuff him now and be done with it, but even with all the damage Loki has done it doesn't feel very sporting. 

Loki's arm twitches and Tony feels a sympathetic echo of pain zing down his spine and legs. He grimaces. The Hulk gave Loki quite the beatdown. Tony's pretty surprised Loki's still alive. Not many people could get on Hulk's bad side and still live to face him another day. 

Tony finds his breathing matching Loki's and he _knows_ , he knows the moment Loki snaps awake. 

Loki grows completely still. He knows they're there. Slowly, he drags himself up to his elbows and looks around, mouth tight with pain. His eyes linger on the crater his body had made before he looks up at the Avengers. Tony's breath gets knocked out of his chest. 

Loki's eyes -

They aren't-

How? What? Could it -? No, what even is his life?

A faint echo of ( _his? no not_ his) shock is rippling down his spine. 

Loki's eyes are no longer the piercing blue they'd been. Instead, they are _brown_. A dark brown Tony stares at every morning in the mirror, the _exact_ shade his own are. Were. Were, he supposes. He blinks. He guesses he can live with blue eyes. Though of all the people to be soulmates with…

Why hadn't they changed before? They'd first met a day ago, in Stuttgart. Or if the suit had been a hindrance to that, why not during their confrontation in the Tower? Tony has never heard of anything like this. There isn't a delay in finding your soulmate, it would defeat the entire purpose (if there even _is_ a purpose to such things, jury's still out on that in Tony's opinion). 

There is no mistaking the feeling in his chest though. The past hour has been a riot of sensation and terror and almost dying so he hadn't even realized at first, but what he's feeling now is as unmistakable as every single treatise, study and yes even romcom he'd devoured said it would be. At least the ones he'd seen and read back when he'd still had any hope of this happening to him, before he'd buried that hope deep and tried to smother it. Uselessly, as it turns comes flaring back to life. 

"What a day, right, Buttercup?" He tells Loki. Loki still looks dazed, staring at him open mouthed. It's the most honest expression Tony's seen from him so far. He feels Loki's surprise and confusion drip through his own head, strangely unfiltered.

The other Avengers shift around, confused. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor says, gripping his hammer even more firmly. Natasha shifts her stance to face Tony. She's being unusually expressive, her lips pursed and forehead wrinkled. Her eyes keep flicking between Loki and Tony. 

"An unforeseen complication," she says. 

Tony laughs through the panic - both his and not - trying to claw its way out of his throat. 

"What? No love for my new baby blues?"

Thor frowns, but Clint badly startles, almost dropping his readied arrow. The Hulk takes a step back and shifts into Bruce. Bruce looks shocked for the briefest of moments before flumping to the ground, exhausted. Steve frowns, and jerks back in surprise when he catches a glimpse of Tony's face.

"You can't be serious. Tony-"

"That's just it, Stark. They're not blue," Natasha interrupts whatever Steve was about to say. 

This time, Clint really does drop the arrow. He grabs Tony and Tony is so startled he moves with him, armor and all. Clint just stares at his face - his eyes - for a second before he begins swearing. 

"No, no fuck this! He doesn't get to - It's a trick, it has to be!"

"Someone explain, now," Tony is rapidly losing his patience. He should have figured this out already, but his mind is a jumble of conflicting input and he's so tired, so so tired and he just wants to _rest_. 

"What difference does this make? Loki will still face Asgard's justice. I grieve you will be separated so soon, son of Stark, but our laws care naught for Soul Marks when it comes to criminals like Loki," Thor butts in, expression dark. His gaze hasn't left Loki's prone form once. 

"Thor, what color are Loki's eyes?" Natasha asks, still not looking away from Tony. Thor huffs.

"They're green," he says shortly, "I would think it plainly obvious, what need have you to ask me that?"

Tony stares at Thor, feels Loki's incredulity as well, though Loki's gaze is still burning a hole through Tony's face.

"Thor, buddy, pal, ever since Loki came out of that SHIELD facility using the Tesseract, his eyes have been _blue_. I should know, I got a good look when he threw me out my own window." 

Thor's laugh dies on his lips when he sees the other Avengers nodding in agreement, deadly serious. 

"It has to be a trick, right? He's got that voodoo and he's lost and now he's trying to make us go easy on him by attaching himself to Tony, right?" Clint sounds desperate. 

Tony feels sick. Is it possible? He doesn't know anything about Loki's abilities. Could Loki be able to imitate a soul bond like that? Would he?

"Once I would have struck you down on the spot for slandering my brother so, Clint Barton. But I no longer recognize this creature before me and I am uncertain how low he would crawl to escape Asgard's wrath."

For the first time during this whole thing, Loki flinches and blinks. A yawning, gaping pit of _grief_ threatens to pull Tony under until any sense he has of Loki is gone beyond the faintest surge of rising anger and bitterness. Loki's face is remarkably expressionless for the mess of emotions Tony now knows Loki is hiding. 

"One way to find out," Natasha says. Her expression has smoothed out, only the faintest bit of tension in the line of her brow betraying how discomfited she is. 

She's right, Tony realizes. There aren't _that_ many different eye colors in the world and whatever strange forces dictated soulmates (something that some scientists spent their whole lives trying and failing to discover) were kind enough to provide other visual proof beyond the eye color swapping. Even the emotions, if strong enough, can spill over to other people nearby. Tony's seen enough of it in every movie he's ever watched. Despite soulmates being fairly rare, it hadn't stopped Hollywood and their like from cramming in soulmates into every piece of media ever since films were invented. 

Thor hums thoughtfully, nodding. 

"Aye. No seiðr in the universe could fake that. It is worth checking. Perhaps Loki is not as far gone as I'd feared, if true."

If it was true, was real, it would mean Loki hadn't done any of this under his own power. Blue eyes. Blue like Clint's and Selvig's had been. The same eye searing blue of the Scepter still held in Natasha's grasp. Tony thinks of the abyss he'd gazed into and the strong sensation of something gazing _back_. 

That is a whole other can of worms, but it's a can of worms for later. The stubborn fluttering hope in Tony's chest refuses to die. It blooms into giddiness when he senses the same echo from Loki. So both of them are distrustful bastards who still can't help but hope. Maybe there is something to this soulmates thing after all. 

"What do you say, Lokes?" He says as he disengages the armor. The other Avengers make a noise, Steve even reaching out a hand to stop him, but Tony moves to Loki's side without a care. Loki's still on the ground, staring up at him. His eyes are once more trained on Tony's and it's still a strange experience to see such a familiar color from a face not his own. 

"What do you intend?"

They're the first words Loki's said since he'd awoken on the floor. His voice is raspy, like he'd spent the last few minutes screaming instead of not saying a word. 

"A show, what else?" Tony grins and leans down, reaching for Loki's face to frame it in his hands. Loki makes an aborted move, hand hovering in the air between them. 

"Wha-" is all he gets out before they both gasp at the touch of skin on skin. The nascent bond flares to life and they shudder. It's better than anything Tony's ever felt before, better than sex. 

Loki's hand grasps his own, but doesn't remove it from his face. His fingers spasm around Tony's wrist, but don't harm him. Loki pulls Tony to him and he overbalances to fall to his knees next to Loki, who is still sprawled against the stairs. 

There's a fever in Loki's eyes, a hunger and anticipation. Yet he's still hesitating, even as the bond flares further, light beginning to gather under their skin. 

Tony doesn't let him get second thoughts and leans down to capture Loki's lips in a kiss. 

It's a relief. It's a blessing. It's unlike any other kiss he's ever had, but for all that the bond between them sings in exaltation and urgency and _mine mine mine_ , it remains gentle. Almost sweet. 

It shouldn't be this good. Both their lips are chapped and dry and Loki's mouth tastes like old blood, but every nerve ending in Tony is alight. Loki's other hand palms his cheek in a mirror to Tony's on Loki's face and it's all Tony can do to not moan at the sensation. 

He's faintly aware of movement around them and someone calling his name, but all that matters is Loki, the bond thrumming through his heart and mind, and the growing light against his closed eyelids. 

An age later, Loki pulls away first with a shuddering sigh. He doesn't go far, leaning his forehead against Tony's. Tony looks at him, but Loki's eyes are still closed and he's just breathing in deeply. They're both still faintly glowing. It's not something that will keep happening, but the early days for any soulbond are usually a light show. Glowing with love, as his nanny used to say. He'd always thought it ridiculous. How could you love someone you'd just met? 

Looking at Loki's breathless expression, feeling the complicated mix of happy, sad, afraid, the _why now why here_ , but also _I belong, I'm not alone, I have one to call mine,_ Tony thinks he gets it. He's pretty sure Loki is getting something similar from him as well. 

Their bubble of contentment shatters when Thor moves forward, easily lifting Loki to his feet. Tony stumbles, echoed pain shooting down his spine and knees. 

"Hey!"

"Let me go, curse you," Loki spits at Thor, who pays him no heed. By the time Tony gets up, Loki is already in chains Thor had produced from somewhere. 

"This is not the time, Loki. Much though it pleases me even you wouldn't stoop so low as to emulate a Soul Mark to escape your just dues, you still have much to answer for." 

Loki snarls and Tony almost chokes on the _furylovehatedisdain_ all tangled together in his breast at Thor's words. 

"You are the biggest idiot in all the Nine Realms and beyond and that truly is saying something considering where I've been," Loki says. He refuses to respond to anything else from Thor, going so far as to turn his head when Thor tries to meet his eyes. 

Tony would find it hilarious if he couldn't feel the mess of emotions from Loki, churning under the surface of his blank expression. Trying to parse them would take more energy than Tony has right now, but they're decidedly not generous towards Thor. 

"Alright, hold up," he finally butts in, "No one's taking anyone anywhere until we sort this out. We've got a city in ruins, a bunch of agents knocking at my door, a weapon of mindfuck to take care of and _most importantly_ , my soulmate wasn't actually responsible for any of this mess, so can we all just chill for a minute?"

Stunned appreciation filters through to him and he throws a grin and a wink Loki's way. Now that he's got him, there's no way in hell he's letting him go. He's not sure he would have even if Loki _had_ been behind the invasion. 

"Stark's right," Steve says, words so unexpected it takes Tony a second to register them, "We're all high strung right now. Get him into a holding cell for now. I'll go coordinate search and rescue. Stark, if there's anything you can do to help with that?"

Tony nods. He could prep the Tower as an emergency response center. It'd come out of the battle mostly unscathed except for a few windows and the letters on the outside. Steve continues with a grateful nod. 

"Natasha, Clint, keep SHIELD updated and off our backs, get that thing somewhere safe. Thor, we could really use your help finding people trapped-"

"I refuse to leave Loki's side," Thor interrupts, looking mulish and ready to make an argument of it. 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Bruce says. He's still sitting on the ground, head between his knees and hands gripping his hair tightly. He looks up. 

"I can handle him," Bruce's tone is very mild considering the utter certainty in his gaze. 

Thor frowns, looks between Bruce and Loki, then nods. 

"Very well. Lead the way, Captain."

Loki scoffs at him behind his back as they depart. It's not until Thor's out the door that his shoulders relax and Tony realizes the knot forming in his own shoulders was just a sympathetic response to Loki's tension. This will take some getting used to. 

"Hey," Tony says. He approaches Loki softly, brushing a finger against Loki's bruised cheek. Loki sways into him and Tony has to fight off a grin. He and Loki are both exhausted. While he can't rest just yet, he can provide for Loki. It's the least he can do. 

"I've got a secure guest room you can take. It's got a bed and I can get some food up to you later. Don't worry about the sheets getting dirty."

Loki rolls his eyes. 

"Thor is an imbecile," he says. His form shimmers and the heavy armor he was wearing disappears. In its place remain a ragged green tunic and leather pants that look like they've seen better days. The boots have disappeared into whatever storage space Loki can summon them from, leaving him oddly bare. The chains Thor put on him are still there, however. 

Tony's fascinated by the whole thing, but knows it's not really the time to grill Loki about it. He can feel how much more energy that Loki just doesn't have was expended to make himself more comfortable. And more vulnerable. It's a gesture of trust that warms Tony through. 

"Come on, Sunshine," he says, taking Loki's hand. Loki grips it back firmly, running those sinfully long and elegant fingers against his own. Sparks of pleasure run through him and all he can do is smile at Loki. Their clasped hands begin to glow faintly, a sparkling golden light spilling from them. 

An awkward cough breaks the moment. 

Bruce is still on the floor, looking up at them in slight embarrassment. 

"Sorry, but can I get a blanket or something? I kinda lost my pants...again."

"No problem, big guy. We'll get you set up too. Anything you need."

With Loki next to him, their new bond practically singing between them, Tony feels like he can do anything. 

\---

While Tony might be able to do anything, it turns out he can't do _everything_. It takes him almost faceplanting into a cleanup volunteer for Jarvis to successfully nag him to go rest. 

He makes a pit stop in the nearest bathroom and after finishing just spends several minutes staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes are now a vivid green. It's a strange thing to have to get used to. 

Tony smirks. He can work with this. He might have to ease up on the reds he's fond of wearing to stop them from clashing with his eyes, but that's a sacrifice he's more than willing to make for a soulmate. He still can't really believe it's true. Him? With a soulmate. What a world. Pepper had been lucky enough to find hers while he'd been captured in Afghanistan; Tony hadn't dared to imagine he might get lucky as well one day. 

His feet take him on autopilot into the room he'd lead Loki to instead of his own rooms. Loki is fast asleep on the bed, curled up on his side as much as the chains on his wrists allow. It doesn't look very peaceful, but there's nowhere else Tony would rather be right now. He mumbles half a greeting to Bruce, who he barely registers is in one of the comfier chairs by the door. 

Tony doesn't bother undressing, but just flumps down next to Loki and sighs. He flings an arm over Loki's side and is asleep within moments. 

\---

He wakes to Loki's elegant fingers ghosting across his face. He lays still, pretending to still be asleep and enjoys the attention. He hasn't really had anyone touch him so intimately since Afghanistan. Since before Afghanistan if he rules out the one night stands. 

Their bond is buzzing with their quiet contentment, both of them ignoring the deeper undercurrents that wait for them. There will be time for those later. 

Loki's thumb brushes his lower lip and he can't resist giving it a kiss. He feels more than hears Loki's intake of breath. He opens his eyes to meet Loki's, still that strangely familiar shade. Tony thinks he could get used to this. He feels across the bond that Loki's train of thought is running along similar lines, though there's an undercurrent of doubt still lingering. Something to prod him about eventually. 

"Morning," he mumbles instead. Loki huffs a laugh, fingers still tracing Tony's face, trailing along the edges of his beard. His fingertips are gently glowing with a golden light. He gets the mental image of Loki tracing spiraling golden patterns into his skin and doesn't bother stifling a grin. 

"Oh Stark, we're well into the afternoon."

He'd actually slept through the night? That is a whole new record. 

"Afternoon then. I'm surprised Fury hasn't kicked down my door yet."

Loki's smile is a thing of beauty. 

"Or Thor," he agrees, "I think Dr. Banner has kept them at bay."

"I'm gonna give Bruce so many state of the art labs."

Loki just hums, still studying Tony's face. Tony stares back, memorizing the lines of Loki's face in turn.

Looking at him, it's clear that while an evening's rest has done Loki a world of good, he is still pale and drawn. His scrapes have healed, but he is still filthy. Tony had thought he would feel some sort of negative knee jerk response at being so close to someone who'd thrown him out a window just the day before, but there is nothing. Just a quiet contentment threading through him.

"We should probably get up and face the music."

"Yes."

Neither of them move. 

"We should probably talk about the whole invasion thing."

"Yes," Loki agrees, and moves closer. 

"And this whole bond thing," Tony says, his eyes flicking to Loki's lips and back to his eyes.

"Later," Loki says and his hands move from their gentle caress to cupping the back of Tony's head, yanking on the short strands as much as he can.

Tony groans. What the hell, they can all wait a bit longer.

"Later," he agrees and meets Loki halfway for another kiss. 

\---

"You're a pain in my ass, Stark," Fury says, Hill at his side, staring at both of them from across the conference table. They're in one of the many spare ones in Stark Tower. Normally, Tony wouldn't let SHIELD in on his turf, but he doesn't want to let Loki anywhere near them even more. He doesn't trust SHIELD to not take the opportunity to try to get their hands on Loki, innocent or no. 

"I can be a pain somewhere else if you want," Tony says, adjusting his tie. Green, all the better to accentuate his new eye color. By the way Fury's one eye narrows, he gets the point across. 

Beside him, Loki smirks and Tony can feel the curl of appreciation through their bond. He presses his knee against Loki's under the table, gratified when Loki presses back. Loki is back in his armor, looking regal and in much better shape than yesterday. He'd also shed the chains after a shouting match with Thor in some language that wasn't English. Just the feedback he'd gotten from the bond made Tony glad to be an only child. Those two have issues. Issues that won't be easily solved. Still, whatever Loki had said was enough for Thor to take the chains off and disappear somewhere to "consult with the Allfather".

"This ain't about you right now," Fury begins.

"Weird choice of opener if you thought that," Tony interrupts him. Fury takes a deep breath. 

"I've got way too much on my plate for this bullshit, so I'll cut to the chase. You caused a lot of damage to this city, mindcontrolled or no, and people are already hounding me for answers."

He lifts a hand to forestall Tony's response. If they aren't prosecuting Clint and Selvig for their actions, there is no way Tony is letting them touch a hair on Loki's head. 

"New York and Germany aside, you still have to answer for that grudge match between yourself and your brother last year that leveled a town. I take it you weren't mindcontrolled then?" Fury ends the last bit on a falsely sweet note. 

Loki smiles back, just as sweetly. 

"No, however you will find that I was well within my rights to pursue traitors to the crown. That damage occurred to one of your...towns -" Loki's tone is full of doubt that Puente Antiguo even counted as a town. Tony is inclined to agree, but still sends a jolt of disgruntlement Loki's way, "-is unfortunate. But I am sure Asgard would be willing to pay weregild for any loss of life and property, if they have not already offered such."

Loki is such a little shit and Tony loves it. They both know full well Asgard had never offered such a thing and that Thor had just left. 

Fury just raises an eyebrow. 

"Traitors to the crown? Your brother is the crown prince." 

Loki's eyes flash and Tony hides a wince at the storm of emotion that rolls through him.

"Who was banished from Asgard at that time. _Legally_ , he was no longer a citizen of Asgard, with none of the rights or duties that entails. _Legally_ , I was King regent. And _legally_ , I acted in order to pursue the Warriors Three and Sif for dereliction of duty in a time of war. In fact, you'll find that all of my actions until Odin awoke once more were legal."

The perks? of living in an absolute monarchy, Tony supposes. 

"And I just bet you're planning to trot out that line when Daddy dearest comes calling?" Fury sounds resigned. 

Loki grins and spreads his hands in a helpless gesture. Tony can feel him swallowing the instinctive denial of Odin as his father. He presses his knee closer in silent support. 

"Odin never much was one to heed my counsel or my wishes. But rejecting my actions during my regency would put the legitimacy of one he cares much more for in question and _that_ he will not abide. He will also not risk having me speak about certain truths that would put _his_ actions in question."

In other words, Loki has something on the Alldaddy and isn't afraid to use it if Odin pushes for something Loki isn't willing to give. Tony grins. He approves. 

"And as for those answers you are being pressed to provide...those I can offer," Loki leans in, lips pursed, "For the harm I brought down upon your Realm and people, however unwittingly, I can share what I know." 

Fury only raises an eyebrow. 

"Just like that?"

Loki leans back, languid ease in every motion he certainly doesn't feel, a shark's grin on his face. He glances towards Tony. 

"Well, making sure my further residence on Midgard has no complications would be one concession I would not be opposed to in exchange for my knowledge and expertise."

Fury snorts. 

"I'll see what I can do about that. In the meantime, welcome to Earth, your Highness. Please try not to break it any more than you already have."

He stands up and leaves. Hill follows, quickening her step to catch up with Fury and get into a heated whispered argument with him. 

"Tch, if that is what passes for manners on Midgard these days…" Loki mutters, but Tony can tell he's pleased. Hell, Tony's pleased. 

He puts his hand on the table, palm up in invitation. Loki immediately takes it and Tony can't help the burst of pleasure at how quickly and easily Loki accepts his affection. Though he supposes it's easy to trust someone if you always have a window into their emotional state.

He rubs his thumb against the back of Loki's hand, fascinated by the glowing trail it leaves in its wake. That effect will start fading soon, but Tony plans to take advantage of it for all its worth while he can. Speaking of…

"So now we've got Fury off our back, more or less. What about Asgard?"

Loki frowns and his side of the bond grows tight with worry and a nervous sort of energy that descends into a tangle of complicated feelings that would take days for Tony to sort. 

"There is little they should be able to do, especially if you vouch for me. Soul Marks are...very rare on Asgard," he looks up, a vulnerability in his eyes Tony doubts he would let anyone else see, "I think I am the only one who has found my Bonded in millenia. Some even began to think them a myth. Thor never even bothered learning much about them."

Unlike Loki, Tony immediately understands. Looks like Tony hadn't been the only one hoping for a miracle. He squeezes Loki's hand. 

Loki pauses, gathering his thoughts. 

"Soul Marked are considered blessed by the Norns. Raising a hand against them is considered anathema, though I would not put it past Odin to try. He has ever been fond of casting away his problems, but as a Soul Marked, he cannot set me aside so easily."

"He'd be an idiot to try that even if you weren't Soul Marked," Tony says. Loki looks at him, brows furrowed. Confusion and gratitude flow down the bond, as well as a very familiar type of self loathing. 

"You would not be saying that were we not Bonded," Loki finally says, a weird mix of resignation and happiness making its way to Tony. Tony shrugs.

"Probably not. But it's not the soulbond making me say these things. It just lets me see you. All of you. And I'm digging what I see," Tony finishes with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. But Loki doesn't smile at his joke. He grows quiet, even the bond between them unnaturally stifled. 

"You have not seen all of me," he finally says. He refuses to meet Tony's gaze, but lets the bond flow freely once more. There's so many emotions tangled with it, but the main one Tony can make out is fear, that deep breath before the plunge kind of fear of rejection. Tony has so many questions, but swallows them down. This moment feels fragile; he doesn't want to put his foot in it and stop Loki from doing whatever he is planning to do.

"Come," Loki stands and pulls Tony along. Tony follows. 

\---

"You have not seen all of me," Loki repeats once they are in Tony's room. Loki is sitting on Tony's bed, back in his casual clothes. He picks at his palm and refuses to look at Tony. 

Tony frowns, not liking Loki's entire demeanor. He doesn't need the bond to be able to tell that Loki is as tense as a bowstring. 

"Alright," Tony says. Loki's an ancient alien straight out of Earth's mythology. Tony can believe there are more than a few things to discover about Loki. 

"You haven't seen all of me either. It's only been a few days. But I'm willing to stick around to find out more," Tony says. 

Loki shakes his head, but not, Tony feels, in denial of the offer. 

"You misunderstand me. I -" Loki cuts himself off with a sigh, closing his eyes. Their bond is roiling with his emotions. "This is difficult for me. But I would not have the Aesir claim I deceived you. And they would."

Finally, Loki looks at him and the anguish in his eyes pierces Tony straight through. 

"They will think you Bonded to a monster," Loki admits, misery etched in every line of his body. Tony aches to comfort him, but senses now is not the time. 

"I thought we established you weren't responsible for the invasion?"

Loki shakes his head.

"They will merely think me weak for that. I...I speak of my origins. Of..."

He breathes in deeply. 

"I am not certain I can control this, but I would show you. For I would have you see. All...all of me." 

"You don't have to - we have time -" Tony begins, but Loki cuts him off. 

"I do and we don't. In a day or in a week, Thor shall pull me with him to Asgard to face the Allfather. I...I would, if you can, I…" Loki wrings his hands, almost crushing the fingers of his left one. Tony can feel the bones grind and his own hand aches in sympathy. 

The hesitation Loki is displaying surprises Tony. He'd never have expected Loki to stumble over his words like this. 

"Hey," Tony says, finally moving forwards and tilting Loki's head up to look at him. They both sigh at the skin to skin contact. Loki's roiling emotions calm a little. 

"You're not going anywhere without me. I don't care if I have to build a spaceproof suit and follow you that way, I'm coming with you." 

Loki's answering smile is a pale reflection of his previous ones, but it's there. 

"You would not say such a thing if you knew…"

"Then tell me and let me decide that, yeah?"

Loki swallows convulsively. but nods. He closes his eyes. 

"This might take some time. I have never tried to break this on my own," he says in a low voice. 

"Take all the time you need, Bambi."

A spark of fondness breaks through the churning miasma of Loki's anxiety. Tony focuses on keeping his side of the bond calm and reassuring. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki calms and all Tony can feel through the bond is a sense of Loki searching for something. Then, something that isn't physically there snaps and Loki's cool skin turns cold and Tony can only stare in fascination.

Blue blooms over Loki's skin, delicate lines rising to frame his face, disappearing down into Loki's shirt. The color spreads until even Loki's hands are covered. Tony stares without blinking so hard his eyes start to burn. 

Loki sighs and the bond settles into a nervous vibration all along Tony's spine. Tony blinks and reaches out to touch. 

The texture of Loki's skin is the same, except now it's cold. Not freezing cold, but probably enough to make longer contact uncomfortable. Tony traces the half circle on Loki's brow, fascinated how the golden light that chases his fingers is so much stronger against the deep blue of Loki's skin. 

"Wow," is all Tony can say and he lets the full force of his fascination and wonder through the bond. Loki gasps, eyes startling open to meet his. They're still the same warm familiar brown they've become with their bond. 

Loki freezes, gaping at Tony. His breath hitches and the bond becomes a maelstrom of conflicting emotions. But relief is chief among them. Loki shudders and pulls Tony closer, hiding his own face in the lining of Tony's jacket. He's shaking. 

Tony makes nonsense sounds, running his hands through Loki's hair until Loki calms a bit. 

"Was there something on my face?" 

That earns him a laugh-hiccup. 

"Foolish, impossible man. I do not know what I have done to deserve you, but I thank the Norns for it." 

Loki pulls away, awe still clear on his face. He reaches up to cup Tony's face, trailing claw tipped thumbs under Tony's eyes. 

"I had not thought it possible for monsters to have Bonded," he whispers. Tony can feel all the weight of Loki's old old grief and rage in that sentence and his hackles rise at the implications. Thor had said Loki was adopted. Tony hadn't really realized different species adoption was a possibility, but what Loki is saying about his race, about _himself_ , does not paint a picture Tony likes.

Gently, Loki stands and leads Tony to the bathroom, placing him in front of the mirror. Tony looks, and is surprised again. 

His eyes are now a deep red, the pupil barely distinguishable from the rest. Even the whites of his eye are now red. 

"Oh wow. Is this what your eyes would be like in that form?"

He can see Loki nod in the mirror.

"Pretty striking combo. I kinda like it," Tony grins, choosing to look past the jolt of shock from Loki. Maybe he won't have to give up the hot rod red so it doesn't clash with his eyes. He can just ask Loki to shift to blueberry mode instead. He lets his pleasure flow through the bond, enjoying how Loki relaxes more and more against him until he's a cold line of weight pressed against his back. 

A faint glow begins where their cheeks touch as Loki leans his head on his shoulder as they stare into the mirror together. 

Eventually, Loki pulls him back to the bed. Tony sheds his own layers, uncaring of where the suit falls. He can regret that later. Right now, he's too preoccupied with just tracing Loki's form, delighting in the golden trails he leaves against the blue skin. 

Loki squirms and sighs. He hesitates to touch Tony back, pulling away when he registers the claws on his hands. It's not until Tony grabs his hand and places it against his neck that Loki begins to touch back. With every delicate, hesitant touch, Tony starts hating Asgard more and more. He can feel exactly why Loki hesitates, how _new_ this form is for him, how hated. But now is not the time to dwell on that, now is the time to revel in this closeness, to shut the world outside for just a little bit longer. 

He takes in a deep breath, deeper than he's been able to make in years, ever since the Arc Reactor. 

"Soul Marks promote healing," Loki says to his unspoken surprise, "Moreso since you are Bonded to someone with a faster rate of healing than you."

"I'd read about that, but never really expected it to work so fast," Tony admits, "Anything else I should expect? I don't know anything about your species. Well, except for the obvious." He traces the lines on Loki's cheek. 

A roil of emotion washes over him: gratitude, humor, affection, but also that grief turned to rage Loki felt whenever he thinks of Asgard. 

"I know little more than you," Loki says after a moment of quiet thought, "Bedtime stories to scare me into obedience. I've only ever faced Frost Giants as foes. This...this is the longest I've ever been in this skin. I thought I would hate it more. But, all I can feel when I see myself is the way you saw me."

Their bond grows tight with grief.

"I hate them for concealing this from me. I _hate_ them."

It's not a lie, but it's also not the full truth. Tony knows that volatile mixture Loki's exuding down to his bones. His faded with time, but it'll never really go away. At least Loki's family is still _there_ to hate, to seek answers from. 

"Yeah, I'm _definitely_ not letting you go to Asgard alone. I don't care if I have to fight off its whole army."

Pepper and Rhodey can hold the fort here for a while. They'll understand. 

Loki surges forward to catch Tony's lips in his and oh -

Tony is pulled under the tide of wonder and awe and _no one has ever_ from Loki and so he gives back as good as he gets. Loki accepts him so easily, is amused by his jokes and even as Tony's brain runs off speeding in all directions, he can _feel_ Loki keeping up and it's more than Tony has ever thought he could have. 

Tony licks into Loki's mouth and Loki easily parts his lips open, inviting him in so sweetly. His nerve endings sing and he closes his eyes against the growing glow. 

Loki's hand tightens on the back of his head and he groans at the scrape of claws on his skin, so very careful to not break it. He wouldn't mind if they did. 

Tony retaliates by getting a handful of Loki's hair and tugging. Loki breaks away from the kiss with an absolutely filthy moan. Tony can only stare.

Loki is a vision of blue skin spread out on Tony's bed, head thrown back, pupils blown wide open, the golden glow of their bond shimmering just beneath his skin. It isn't enough. 

Tony leans away and pulls at Loki's tunic, helping him discard it before starting on his own shirt. He hesitates then, but Loki removes it for him. Loki only glances at the reactor briefly before starting to trace the scars around it instead. Tony can only gasp helplessly as the scars begin to glow. His whole body is tingling. 

Tony leans down for another kiss, Loki surging up to meet him. For all of their desire and the urgent _wantwantwant_ thrumming through them, it's still gentle and unhurried. There will be time later for that. Now, now, Tony just wants to explore and map Loki out entirely. 

He runs his tongue over Loki's teeth and oh -

Fangs. That's new. Loki nips at his bottom lip with those sharp sharp canines and Tony's mind dissolves into a fantasy of Loki biting into his neck with those. The mental image is more than welcome. 

Tony runs his hands down Loki's chest, following every raised line he can find. Loki whines into the kiss and the feeling Tony gets from the bond is _yesmoreohhowgoodgoodgood_ and Tony sends back his own satisfaction. He has no idea what those lines mean, but they're obviously very sensitive. 

Loki's hands roam across his back, scratching gently and then _not_ so gently as Tony bucks into Loki at the sensation. 

They both gasp into each other's mouths as their hardening cocks touch. The simple pleasure of even that, multiplied by the bond almost makes Tony's brain white out in complete bliss. 

Loki buries his face into Tony's neck, nipping and mouthing right where it meets his shoulder. The sharp teeth against his neck, with Loki so careful of his fangs, the small bites and suction make Tony's eyes roll back in pleasure. Loki's mile long legs wrap around Tony's waist, bringing them back into more contact. Tony grinds, chasing that sweet bliss dripping down his spine. 

He's engulfed, surrounded both in and out, their very souls singing together, it's the best thing Tony's ever experienced and they haven't even fully undressed. He's going to come in his pants like a teenager again if this keeps up. He hasn't even felt all of Loki yet. 

He manages to get a hand in between them, fumbling with the ties of Loki's pants. Loki snarls something under his breath and a tingling sensation sweeps over him and then they're both skin to skin and yes-

They both just shudder for a moment, reveling in the sensation. They're both glowing. Tony lifts his head to look at Loki better and gasps. Loki truly looks like a god, wild hair strewn across Tony's pillow, neck bared, cold blue skin glistening with that golden glow. 

Tony feels like he's burning up. He descends back into the refuge of Loki's cold hands and chest, trailing his own kisses down Loki's neck. Loki pants, convulsively grasping Tony tighter. He pulls his legs in again, bringing Tony's cock back into contact. 

Utter bliss. 

Loki's cock is long and elegant, only slightly warmer than the rest of him. Slickness drips from him, feeling divine against Tony's heated skin. Curious, Tony trails a hand over Loki's cock, pumping a few times. Loki whines high in his throat. 

_Yesmoremoremore-_

But Tony lets go and instead explores lower, making a surprised noise at the slickness there. His fingers find purchase between slick folds and he wastes no time delving deeper. It's not what he was expecting, but it's definitely not a dealbreaker. It's just Loki, just one more thing to explore and touch and feel and lo-

There's a faint echo of surprise from Loki at Tony's thoughts, but his need is louder and the message is clear when he pulls Tony even closer and clenches his muscles around Tony's hand. He's absolutely dripping. 

"I swear, Stark, if you don't start moving -" Loki growls out so emphatically Tony can feel the reverberations in his own chest. 

"Tony," Tony says instead, twisting his own fingers in Loki's cunt, rubbing at the walls. They flutter and clench and it takes a moment for Loki to respond. Confusion gives way to understanding and Loki huffs a laugh. 

"Tony," Loki says again in that low growl. Tony shudders. He stills, trying to stop himself from coming at that voice. 

"Tony," Loki continues in a seductive murmur, "If you don't stick your cock in me right now, you won't _have_ one anymore."

The juxtaposition of Loki gently carding his hair, the tight coolness of his cunt around his fingers and the legs around his waist and the utterly loving tone Loki gave his threat in make Tony fall against him, laughing.

"As you wish," he says before kissing Loki deeply. Tony grabs his cock and guides it in. 

His mind utterly blanks beyond _cooltightyesmore_ , their thoughts and sensations merging and blending, a feedback loop that sends his already burning nerves into an inferno. 

Somehow, miraculously, he hasn't come yet.

Loki clenches on him, hissing out a low pleased noise into Tony's mouth. He runs his hands all over Tony, anywhere he can reach, tugging on his hair, scratching his back, his legs a vice against his waist. 

Tony hitches one of Loki's legs higher up, braces himself on his other arm and begins to move, slow and deep. The pleasure, already ramped up to more heights than Tony had thought he could bear, ramps up even more. He has to close his eyes at how much both of them are glowing.

"Ah," Loki gasps.

"Yes," he hisses into Tony's ear, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, please!"

It's the please that does Tony in. White hot pleasure bursts through his whole being and it's a revelation. It's divine. 

With a groan, he buries himself in as deep as he can and lets go. Loki does too, with a low growl that makes Tony shudder again. 

He can't tell where he ends and Loki begins, the bond entangling them ever further, the glow spilling from both of them blinding. 

It lasts forever.

It lasts seconds. 

He slumps over Loki, shaking from the exertion and the overload of sensation. Loki is still clenched against him, legs locked over his waist. They're both panting, barely able to catch their breath. 

Eventually, Tony can string a thought together and make out which limbs are his. He kisses the nearest part of Loki he can reach.

"Wow," Tony says in between pressing kisses on Loki's chest. 

Loki begins to laugh, sheer delight flowing from him in waves. Tony groans what that movement does to his still oversensitive cock. There is still an itch within him, however. Whether it's the bond, or just Loki, Tony's already getting geared for another go, blood already rushing back into his cock. 

"Oh Tony," Loki says and rolls them over, still connected. Tony puts his hands on Loki's hips, just gazing at the vision above him. Loki's cock is already filling up again, jutting long and proud. His lean physique is only accentuated by the raised lines on his skin. His hair and eyes are wild, filled with delight and mischief. 

"We have only just begun."

\---

Magic makes no sense and Tony just knows he's going to be spending a while figuring it out, but it sure is convenient. Thanks to Loki cleaning them and the sheets, there's no need to leave the bed. Which is good, because he can barely move.

After several more rounds, each one more intense than the last, they ended up simply holding each other, running their fingers through each other's hair and down each other's arms, content to simply be close. 

Loki, back in his Aesir form, lays his head against Tony's chest and circles the reactor with one finger. Tony squirms a little bit, but there's no urge to hide it like he usually feels. After Obadiah, he hasn't let _anyone_ other than Pepper or Rhodey even get a glimpse of it. 

"You don't think it's weird?"

Loki leans over and presses a kiss straight to the center of it. Tony imagines the reactor glows more brightly at the gesture. The scars around it have already faded. 

"How could I? It saved you from my actions. Saved _me_."

Tony soothes away the small flinch Loki gives at those words. He cards his hand through Loki's hair, letting out a pleased hum when Loki just sighs and slumps fully against him, his emotions still churning uneasily. 

"I get it's not that simple, but you don't have to beat yourself up over it. I'm here, I'm alive. You're alive and not under the scepter's control anymore. Everything else we can figure out. We have time."

Tony can feel Loki's smile against his skin and the featherlight kiss he presses against it. 

"We have time," Loki agrees. 

**END**


End file.
